Virtual reality (also referred to as “VR”) techniques typically involve providing realistic images, sounds, and other sensations to simulate a three-dimensional virtual environment. Virtual reality techniques provide realistic and immersive simulations that are experienced or controlled by movements of the users' bodies. A user is typically able to move around in the virtual environment and interact with virtual objects that are displayed. For example, the user can reach out a hand to virtually touch and open a virtual filling cabinet in a virtual environment. Software used to provide virtual reality environments provides images of the virtual environment and changes those images based on the user's movements so that the user experiences the environment as if the user were in the environment. Electronic displays, projectors, virtual reality headsets (also referred to as head-mounted displays or HMDs), and various other devices are used to provide virtual reality experiences. HMDs typically take the form of head-mounted goggles with a screen in front of the eyes. A person using an HMD is typically able to look around the virtual environment by moving his head or turning his body. The person is also typically able to interact with features or items that are depicted in the virtual environment based on sensors on the HMD that detect movement of the person's body. HMDs also typically include speakers that play sounds of the virtual environment. HMD and other virtual reality devices also typically cut off outside stimuli, for example by preventing the user from seeing or hearing the real world. This focuses the user on the virtual environment and makes the virtual experience more realistic. Existing virtual reality techniques generally do not combine real world objects from user's local environment with virtual content.
Augmented reality (also referred to as “AR”) techniques provide live, direct or indirect, views of real world environments with augmented or supplemented elements. The augmented content often includes computer-generated images, video, sounds, or other content. Augmented reality can be used to enhance a user's perception of reality, for example, by overlying information about real world objects in the user's environment. For example, a construction worker may wear an AR helmet that displays information about the construction site or project at which he is currently working.
Existing augmented reality techniques augment the real world with additional content in generic ways that generally fail to account for the user's needs and preferences or the actual characteristics of the real world environment. For example, instructions that are added as augmented content may be added in a fixed location (e.g., the lower left corner of a display) and thus in a particular circumstance end up blocking the user's view of important real world objects. Existing AR techniques thus often do not adequately combine real world and virtual content in ways that best suit the particular real world circumstances and the differing individual needs and preferences of users. As a result, the augmented content does not provide individual users with a desirable experience.